


The Inner Beast Quelled

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sex, Tribadism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Try as she might to fight it, Ymir had a beast within her, and only dear, sweet Christa could quell it. A bit of a fluffy pwp, yuri, hard lemon. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inner Beast Quelled

She was definitely a strange one.

Ymir glanced up over the body of the flushed, writhing blonde on the bed.

For being so shy and reserved, Christa had a bit of a wild side. Get her hot enough, Ymir had discovered, and sweet, darling little Christa would unravel and let all her desires loose. 

Such was the case of their current situation, the little blonde lying on her back in the center of their shared bed, legs spread, thighs draped over her partner's shoulders, her left hand stroking the silken flesh of her breast while the right teased her slick, flushed nether lips.

Fighting back a growl, Ymir pushed the pale legs she was nestled between further apart, leaning in to nuzzle at Christa's inner thigh and inhaling that intoxication mixture of floral perfume and heady musk.

It was strange that this sweet, innocent little thing could bring out her inner beast.

"Ymir?"

The elder girl's head jerked up at the sound of her name slipping past the other's lips.

"Are you paying attention?"

There was a soft, affectionate growl, and Christa gasped at a gentle nip to her thigh.

"How could I not be paying attention?" was Ymir's reply, her voice deep with lust, harsher, more gravelly than usual. "A pretty little thing like you getting herself off right in front of me..."

Christa gasped again when Ymir's mouth wandered closer to her center, pale hands sliding down to tangle into dark hair.

"Ymir..."

Ymir, for her part, gave a pleased little shiver before delivering a long, sensual lick to her partner's quivering entrance, loving the startled half-gasp, half-moan it drew forth from the other's kiss-swollen lips.

"Christa?"

There was a brief paused, hazy blue eyes locked onto hungry gold before Christa turned her head away, delicate fingers further tangling into Ymir's hair and pulling her head closer. "Please," was all the little blonde could bring herself to say, eyes squeezed shut against the embarrassment she was feeling.

"Please what?"

A jolt, a flash of pride through otherwise innocent eyes. "I'm not going to beg." Her voice was stony, cold. Odd, for someone like her, but far more arousing than it should have been.

Grinning, Ymir gave only a soft, "Oh?" in response.

"I won't do it," Christa said, pulling her arms in to prop up on her elbows. "I'm..." She swallowed, looking nervous. "I'm from a noble family, and I won't be dictated to."

The feral smirk on Ymir's lips widened at that, her eyes smoldering. "Good girl, Historia."

Christa smiled, giving a pleasant shiver at the sound of her birth name. The soft smile on her lips soon vanished, however, into a look of ecstasy when Ymir's tongue slid against damp, sensitive flesh, darting into her for a brief second before stroking up the underside of her clit. "Ymir." There was a pause, warm and heavy, before Christa whispered out, "Make love to me."

That smirk faltered just a bit, softening, before Ymir leaned up and forward to capture her little blonde prey's lips. "Gladly."

There was a whine when Ymir pulled back, and a gasp when she pulled one of the smaller girl's thighs up to hitch around her own hip, pressing their bodies tightly together. 

A breathy moan and a darkening of eyes, and Christa had herself held up on one arm, the other looped around Ymir's neck as they moved against one another, lips and tongue and teeth meeting, meshing in a passionate dance. 

Silence fell, the only sound in the room the sound of skin on skin, flesh on flesh, the wetness between them building in time the heat, the desperation, the two soon parting for breath.

"Christa?"

A choked, "Yeah?"

That mischievous smirk was back. "You're a good kisser, you know?"

A blush came across the little blonde's already flushed cheeks when she softly replied, "So you've said."

Wrapping her arms around the other's waist as they writhed against each other, Ymir managed to force out, "I mean it."

"I know."

Another kiss, a bit more restrained passed between them until Christa gasped, pushing her hips down against the warm, calloused hand that had suddenly found its way to her clit, stroking and teasing.

"Ymir..."

"Me too," was the response, Ymir increasing the pace of her hand in the hot, damp place where their bodies met. "Come with me?"

Giving a breathless, "Yes," Christa allowed her own hand to drift down between them, sliding wetly against Ymir's clit, reveling in the hungry growl it ripped from the other's throat.

"Careful, girly..."

A breathy giggle. "What for? I know you won't hurt me."

Ymir smiled, inclining her head to capture those warm, soft lips once more, nipping and growling playfully. "Really love that you trust me so much."

"I have no reason not to."

A smile, oddly warm, and their lips met again, sloppy, losing grace with each passing second.

It wasn't until Ymir bit down on her little blonde lover's throat that Christa came, her nails dragging a bloody path across the back of Ymir's neck, causing her to meet her end as well.

The warmth of their shared afterglow settling around them, Christa gave a contented sigh as Ymir settled at her side, skin on skin, foreheads touching, smiling wider when the freckled girl said, her voice soft, "Love you."

A smile, a nuzzle. "I love you, too."

Silence, warm, like a soft, worn blanket, fell over them.

It seemed the beast was quelled for now, and Ymir stroked her hands along the backs of Christa's thighs, pulling her closer and inhaling the scent of perfume and sweat and sex from the skin of her neck.

While Christa was, more often than not, the one that roused the beast, she was the only one who could tame it.

**Author's Note:**

> There's really no point to this piece... I really just wanted to write lesbian porn, and Ymir and Christa were on my mind, so... Voila! This happened!
> 
>  
> 
> I think I'm a bit rusty, given I haven't written erotica in ages, but it just might be due to the fact that I've never actually written sex between a lesbian couple...
> 
>  
> 
> Inspiration includes I Didn't Just Kiss Her by Jen Foster (www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZSSIrf…), heaps of YumiKiri porn and good old-fashioned hormones!
> 
>  
> 
> And, of course, SnK doesn't belong to me. As if you didn't already know that!


End file.
